


Natural Disaster

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex After Fighting/Battle, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rey is a whirlwind of graceful motion, the red blade of her lightsaber flying smoothly through the air, terrifying and beautiful all at once.She smiles across the battlefield at Poe, showing all her teeth, and Poe feels a shiver run all the way through him.





	Natural Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



> For ElanneH (@thelastsjedi) who wanted some dark damerey and shares my love of things like top!Rey/bottom!Poe and Poe's hair, lol. She also made me a gorgeous header which I will include with the fic as soon as I figure out where to host my images now that I can't use photobucket anymore! In the meantime you can see it on Tumblr. :D

Poe knows who she is, of course. Everyone knows who she is. Kylo Ren’s apprentice, his favorite, rumored to be even more powerful than her teacher.

He knows enough to be a little scared of her.

Rey.

She is small and young, but that hardly matters. She has been aboard the _Finalizer_ for three weeks now, arriving with Ren. She prowls the corridors like a predator, seeing everything, and no one dares cross her.

She is here for the Resistance. Something is building, Poe knows, and it will come soon.

-

It’s big.

Ren is looking for something; what it is, Poe has no idea. But whatever it is, Ren wants it, and the Resistance finds it first.

The planet is in the middle of nowhere. Poe has never heard of it. Not that it matters; Poe has his TIE, his enemy, and his orders, and he needs nothing else.

The Resistance is already there when the _Finalizer_ arrives in orbit. Poe flies out at the head of the detachment of TIEs, zooming into atmosphere. An X-wing is on him almost immediately but none of their pilots are a match for him. He targets the ship as it flies head-on towards him and fires; it is gone in a flash and Poe pulls up hard on his flight stick to veer up away from the debris.

He whoops in excitement; he kriffing loves this. He can picture the distaste on his superior officer’s face but Poe doesn’t care. Flying is life. Why shouldn’t he enjoy himself?

As he swoops back around, taking out another ship, he sees Ren’s shuttle coming in to land. Poe moves closer, laying down covering fire, so as to protect the landing. The stormtrooper transport ship has yet to arrive but there are Resistance forces on the ground, ready and waiting.

There is an X-wing on his tail, its pilot a bit quicker, a bit more agile than the rest, and Poe is hard-pressed to shake it. He loops in the air and finds himself targeted by a second ship. Clearly he has been marked as the most dangerous foe. Poe sweeps off to the right, trying to get the second ship in his crosshairs, but as he moves the first ship fires a burst of energy at him that clips his wing, immediately destroying Poe’s equilibrium.

“Kriff,” Poe swears under his breath, checking his systems, but the damage is too great to keep the ship in the air. TIEs were built for speed and maneuverability, not for surviving damage. He smoothes his course as much as he can but he is going to crash; he prepares to eject.

His TIE spins into the side of a mountain, going up in a fiery explosion, and Poe comes down some distance away. He disentangles himself from the straps and rolls to miss a line of energy blasts peppering the ground just before him. His heart is pumping, adrenaline coursing through him, and he throws his flight helmet to the dirt.

Poe grabs his blaster and runs, prepared to defend himself. Without his ship he needs to remain close to the rest of the First Order forces, lest he get abandoned here, and, likely, captured by the Resistance.

What a prize he would make. He would prefer not to give them the satisfaction.

He fires and hits one soldier in the shoulder, another in the leg. There are too many of them, and Poe is alone. The stormtrooper transport set down too far from his crash site and Poe needs to cross a field of Resistance soldiers; he is good with a blaster but not that good, and not that lucky. He has a sudden realization that he is going to die here, not in the sky, not in his ship, but on the ground, alone, with a blaster in his hand.

Poe isn’t afraid to die, but it isn’t what he wants.

He resolves to take as many of the Resistance down with him as he can.

He sees movement out of the corner of his eye, a blur of color, red and black. Two soldiers fall and a blaster bolt that would have hit too close for comfort is deflected away.

Rey.

Poe swings the butt of his blaster at the head of a soldier who is practically on top of him, knocking him out, and watches Rey cut through the Resistance surrounding him like they are nothing but weeds. She is a whirlwind of graceful motion, the red blade of her lightsaber flying smoothly through the air, terrifying and beautiful all at once.

She smiles across the battlefield at Poe, showing all her teeth, and Poe feels a shiver run all the way through him.

-

Poe’s superiors are displeased at the loss of his ship but willing to give credit where it is due for the way he handled the situation, for making it out of the wreck alive, for his assistance on the ground. Poe knows how valuable he is. He is not a stormtrooper. Though they may not say it to his face, he is worth more than the expensive TIE he crashed. The ship can be replaced. He cannot.

He is surprised, though, after he has finally been released to his quarters, after he has washed off the grime and the blood in a sonic fresher, when he receives a summons.

To Rey’s quarters.

He thinks he will remember the way she looked today on that battlefield forever, the pleasure she took in her own power, the beings left at her feet.

He had caught her eye once more, as he walked to his transport, tired and dirty, just before she stepped back onto the ramp up to Ren’s shuttle. Her black cloak swirled around her feet and she smiled at him again, self-assured and a little bit feral, and then she turned away.

Poe is thinking of that now as he asks permission to enter her room.

The door opens and Poe walks through. He feels a self-conscious need to check his uniform, to make sure all his lines are straight and even, but he forces it away.

Rey stands when he comes in, moving closer. She walks with a steady grace, a freedom of movement, like she is supremely aware of her own body and all that is around her. “Do you know who I am?”

 _How could I not?_ Poe thinks, but he only says, “I do.”

“And I know who you are, so that saves us on introductions.”

Poe must look surprised because Rey continues, “Your reputation precedes you, Commander. They say you are the finest fighter pilot in the First Order but as you crashed your ship today, I’m afraid I can’t confirm it to be true.”

“I survived a crashed TIE fighter. That should be enough.”

Her smile is slow and amused. “They say you’re cocky, too.”

“I know my own worth.”

“Good. I have no patience for a man without confidence.” Her smile is touched with wryness. “Some might say I have no patience at all.”

“A trait learned from your master, I expect.”

The smile vanishes. “He is not my master.”

Druk. The last thing Poe needs is to make this woman angry. “Sorry. I meant no offense. I only thought that was how it worked. The master and the apprentice.”

“We are not Sith. He is my teacher. Soon he will be nothing.” Rey is curling her hand into a fist by her side but she releases it as she breathes, as though she is centering herself.

There is more conflict between them than Poe realized, clearly. He wonders how much longer Rey will accept living in Kylo Ren’s shadow, and what will happen when she tires of it. He wonders who will be the victor.

He suspects he is standing with her right now.

He wonders if it couldn’t help him, earning Rey’s favor.

“You were something else,” he says, “today on the battlefield. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

There is a coyness in the set of Rey’s mouth. “Flattery, Commander Dameron?”

He shrugs. “I was impressed. That’s only honesty.”

“A rare commodity.”

“I was surprised to be sent for. Is there something I can do for you?”

“A great many things, I hope,” Rey says, circling around him.

Poe feels as though he is on display, as though he is being sized up. He hopes not to be found wanting. “Yes?”

Rey’s fingers trail over his hip and Poe suppresses a shiver. “You know why you’re here, I think.”

Poe does know why. He isn’t stupid.

He is a little bit scared, though, because again, he isn’t stupid. He is also more than a little intrigued. Rey can have her pick, though she tends not to.

But she wants him.

“I wouldn’t like to presume,” Poe says, and is both startled and thrilled by Rey’s answering laugh.

“Please presume,” she says, her fingers at his waist, dropping to his belt.

Poe swallows and holds her gaze, meeting her big hazel eyes. He has never before had the opportunity to observe her from so close, close enough to see the smattering of freckles across her nose.

She looks young and innocent up close, if you don’t look too hard into the depths of her eyes.

But Poe knows she is far from innocent, and he knows there is a strength in her slender body that could snap him like a twig if she chose.

He is scared, and intrigued, and attracted all at once.

He is also, suddenly, not wearing any pants.

Well, not quite. They’re bunched around his knees because Rey has yanked them down; the cool air of the room feels shockingly cold against the backs of his thighs.

“Uh,” he says, in a display of supreme intelligence.

Rey is smirking up at him. “Is there a problem, Commander?”

She sinks to her knees. Her nails press into his bare skin.

Poe’s mouth is so dry he feels like he might swallow his tongue. “Uh, no, no, ma’am, no problem, _fuck--_ ”

She is leaning in, pink lips pressed to the front of Poe’s underwear.

“I… I don’t… I didn’t--”

Whatever Poe was trying to say gets lost when Rey sucks at him through his First Order-issued underwear. He chokes on a moan, trying to be quiet, holding his hands in fists so tight that he can feel the imprint of his trimmed nails in his palms.

This is very much not what he had expected when he received the summons.

It takes him a moment before he feels strong enough to look down at Rey; she is watching him through her eyelashes, smirking again. When she tugs down his underwear Poe is struck by the thought that no one in the galaxy has ever been less in control of a blowjob than he is about to be.

It is almost embarrassingly quick.

In Poe’s defense, he is slightly out of his element and saying it’s been a while would be an understatement. The First Order doesn’t precisely disallow sexual entanglements, particularly not for officers, but there never seems to be either time or opportunity. Poe supposes he could send for a stormtrooper, like he knows some of the other officers do – his rank is high enough to let him get away with it – but the idea strikes him as moderately distasteful so he never does.

Hence, it’s been a while.

So if having Rey’s mouth on him – _Rey_ , of all people – makes him come as quickly as an unpracticed boy, well, he thinks he should be forgiven. In any case, the speed makes it no less satisfying, as he clenches his hands at his sides in an effort not to pull at her, and he thinks he would like to imprint the image of her lips spread around his cock onto his retinas forever so that he might use it when he is in his bed alone.

Rey wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and looks unaccountably pleased with herself. Poe is honestly surprised his legs are still keeping him upright.

Rey straightens smoothly. “Now,” she says. “Now that that distraction’s out of the way, we can get started.”

Poe blinks at her. “Sorry? Distraction?” He is frankly a little surprised he can manage words at all.

Then, for a moment, he can’t, because Rey’s small hand is curling around his over-sensitive cock. He sways slightly and tries to focus.

“This,” Rey says, and Poe can hear the bemusement in her voice. “Though, I hope to see you regaining interest in time.”

Poe can hardly make sense of what she is telling him, his brain fuzzy from her touch, from the strange circumstances in which he finds himself, from his orgasm. “In time?”

“You didn’t think this would be a short visit, did you? Have you got somewhere to be?”

“You can have me as long as you want,” Poe says, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush, and he feels himself flushing.

But Rey is smiling, that small, coy, amused smile. “If you’re very good, perhaps I’ll keep you. But I’ll have to find out first.”

Poe’s higher functions are still barely functioning but he thinks that he had better please her, for his own sake, and for the benefits of being favored by her in the future.

And, he thinks, he might enjoy it.

He moves to take a step but trips over himself, forgetting that his pants are bunched down around his knees. Rey is laughing and Poe doesn’t try to stop his own wry smile as he bends over to take off his boots and rid himself of his pants and underwear.

“I hope you weren’t expecting me to be smooth or anything,” he says.

“I’m okay with gracelessness,” she assures him, “as long as you know how to follow orders.”

“Oh, if I like the orders? I’m excellent at following them.”

“So will you like my orders?” Rey drags the tip of her thumbnail down Poe’s cheek.

“Got a feeling I will,” Poe says, as a hot flush goes all the way through him.

“Correct answer,” Rey says, and kisses him.

She is nearly as tall as him, perhaps an inch or two shorter, and she weaves her fingers into his hair to pull him down the scant distance she needs to. The way she presses against him sends a thrill down his spine, though he has just come. He thinks it won’t be a problem regaining interest, as Rey put it.

She bites at his lip, enough to sting, and Poe puts his hands on her without thinking. It feels daring, touching her, but she moans into his mouth so Poe caresses her hips, slides down to her ass and squeezes.

“Take off the rest of your uniform,” she murmurs against his mouth. “I want to look at you.”

So Poe undresses while Rey watches. He stands there beneath her heavy gaze, feeling bare and exposed. He lost his sense of modesty long ago, having had little privacy during his flight and officer training, but he stills feels heat in his cheeks under Rey’s observation. It is a bit of a power play, he knows, to ensure he understands what is going on here.

He is here for Rey, and he will do as she bids.

But she smoothes her hands over his chest and he knows she must like what she sees. She yanks him to her again for another kiss, her nails grazing his skin.

“Your mouth,” she says, and Poe kisses her neck. He nips at her, uses his teeth and soothes the skin with his tongue, because he thinks Rey likes it a little rough.

She sighs and scrapes her nails over the back of his neck. Poe bites the hollow of her throat and tugs at her dark clothes. “Let me, please,” he says, wanting his lips on her skin.

“Yes,” Rey says, and allows Poe to undress her.

He tries to do it slowly so as not to appear over-eager but his fingers still fumble at the clasp of her belt. He bends down to remove her boots, sliding first one then the other off her small feet, and feels like maybe this is how it should always be, him at her feet.

(He hopes she will keep him.)

Her skin is pale and smooth and Poe hardly dares to look. He wants to worship her. There is a scar on her left side that makes her sigh when Poe drags his tongue over it. She makes soft mewling sounds when he licks her breasts and closes his teeth lightly around her nipples. The muscles of her stomach quiver beneath his fingers and his tongue and she pushes him down.

Poe bites his lip against a smile and mouths wet kisses along the insides of Rey’s thighs. She shivers and leans back against the wall, her fingers pulling at his hair. Poe knows when she grows impatient with his teasing because she yanks hard at his hair, pulling his head back, and he looks up at her.

Rey’s bottom lip looks red, like she’s bitten it, and her cheeks are flushed. “Pleasure me,” she says, her tone still so even and commanding, and desire sparks in Poe’s belly.

He touches his fingers between her thighs and they come away wet; he is terribly pleased to discover this. He sucks them between his lips and watches Rey watch him, before he finds himself yanked again, more forcefully this time.

“Yes,” he says, his face in her crotch, and presses his tongue to her.

She moans and Poe has a sudden fierce desire for people to hear her, to know that he can make Rey sound like that, that he can please her. He thinks it wouldn’t be so bad, to be known as Rey’s lover. He thinks it could win him power.

So many are frightened of her.

He holds her hips and licks her carefully, trying to learn what she likes. He has done this rarely and knows he is no expert, but he can tell by the way she trembles or the sounds she makes or the way she pulls at his hair when he has done something right. There is something thrilling about kneeling between her legs and edging her closer to release, knowing that she is letting him, knowing what she could do to him.

He knows when she comes by the way she trembles and shudders, by the way she claws at him, nails on his shoulders, scraping back up into his hair and tangling there. He sucks gently at the spot that made her mewl until she pushes at him, breathing heavily, head thrown back, and Poe settles back on his heels, watching her.

Damn, she is beautiful.

Rey swipes her thumb over Poe’s bottom lip, eyes slightly narrowed as she peers down at him, chest still rising and falling as her breath evens out.

“Did I please you?” Poe asks, knowing the answer, and Rey smiles at him, always with that faint edge.

“Stand up,” she says, tugging a fistful of his hair.

There really is no need for the pulling; Poe would go willingly. (But he kinda likes the pulling.) He kisses her, enjoying the press of their bare skin. He is halfway hard again, his cock caught against Rey’s belly, and she nips his lip, smirking.

“You seem to be rewarding my faith in you,” she says. She wraps her fingers around his cock, making him gasp.

“Oh, fuck.”

Rey strokes him, sucking at his lip. “Will you be ready?”

“I--”

She doesn’t wait, hooking her leg around his waist so he gets the idea. Poe lifts her, though she hardly needs his help. His cock rubs up against her and he thinks that must be the point; he kisses her breasts to stifle his groan.

Her thighs tighten around his waist and she drags her fingernails down his spine, hard enough that he can imagine the scratches she must be leaving. “Bed,” she says, and Poe complies.

He walks backwards, stumbling only a little, until he feels the bed hit the back of his legs. He lets himself fall back, Rey on top of him, breath rushing out of his lungs.

She grins down at him and kisses him while they shift more fully onto the bed. Poe rubs his hands up over her thighs, her ass, and wonders that he gets to have this.

It’s been a long time and it was never this good.

He wonders if it would be half so good if he wasn’t a little scared that she might snap his neck if he does something wrong.

“You’re scared of me,” Rey murmurs, her face close to his, her hand curling around his neck. “And that turns you on.”

Poe can’t quite make himself say anything but it doesn’t seem to matter.

“You’re fascinating,” she says, and Poe finds his arms suddenly pinned to the mattress though Rey is still only touching his neck.

“Um,” he says, and Rey bites his throat.

“Remember who is in control here,” she says, her lips grazing his skin. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

Poe feels achingly hard, though he knows he shouldn’t be. He has come once already. Still, his cock twitches where it is pressed between their bodies and he is so, so hard. He wants to be inside her and hopes desperately that she will let him.

“Not just yet,” Rey says, like she knows what’s in his head, and maybe she does. She crawls forward, kneeling over his face, and Poe can’t help his muffled groan.

Oh, _fuck._ He thinks he has never been so eager to please someone in his life. Not his instructors, not his commanding officers, not his scant former lovers.

She is still so wet and he eats her out while she sits on his face, surrounded by the smell of her, the heat of her body. He wants to touch her but she has him firmly pinned; even as she moans above him she keeps him still.

“Now,” she says, and Poe hardly realizes what’s happening before she has moved back again and sunk down onto his cock.

“Oh,” he sighs, still tasting her on his tongue, as she rises up and down. Her skin glistens faintly with sweat and Poe tries to move again, wanting to rise up, wanting to lick the sweat where it beads down her neck.

But she is smirking at him, rocking her hips, and he can’t so much as lift his head off the bed.

He is unbelievably frustrated and unbelievably into this, he can’t -

She seats herself fully on his cock, hips rolling sinuously, leaning forward with her hands on his chest, changing the angle, and Poe swallows a sob. All he can feel is heat and tightness and she… “Kriff,” he says, watching her. “Kriff.” She is beautiful and dangerous and he _wants_ her.

And she is having him.

Rey sinks her nails into his skin, tiny pricking needles of pain. She is like a natural disaster, like this planet Poe flew to once in the Outer Rim, a perpetual storm system. Terrifying and destructive but mesmerizing, so that you couldn’t look away. Impossible to control but glorious to behold.

Rey is like that.

“You can touch me now,” she breathes, hovering over his lips, before she straightens again.

“Fuck,” Poe says, exhaling when she releases him, his hands flying to her thighs, her hips, her ass, her waist, her breasts. He touches her while she rides him, rough hands on her smooth skin, sliding over taut muscles, admiring the strength in her lean body. He tries to memorize the way she feels and the way she looks when she comes, the long column of her throat, the flush in her cheeks, the way she shivers and clenches around him, hissing between her teeth.

“You are allowed as well,” Rey says to him, her face bright, teeth catching on her lip. Her nails drag over his sides and she rolls her hips down again.

It feels slower this time, like a steady tumble downhill, building and building, until he gasps and can’t keep his eyes open. He shudders and clutches Rey’s hips, lights flashing behind his eyes, and slowly, slowly comes down, breath heaving.

Rey slides off him and lies on her back beside him. Their breathing sounds loud in the quiet, out of sync, uneven. Poe absently drags his fingertips over his own skin, feeling where Rey has marked him with nails and teeth.

“I think I will keep you,” Rey says, and Poe thinks, _yes, yes, yes._

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
